Frozen in the dark
by Uniquesoul99
Summary: The unsolved murder of a young Austin Citizen left many broken hearted. Years after the case went cold, a new attempt in solving the murder would occur. But for a certain person it could be more painful than rewarding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,be**

**fore this story starts I want to clear up some things.**

**First:This is an AU fanfic.**

**Second:The events that are metioned happened 2 years later after the season finale.**

**With that said,enjoy!**

* * *

Calm,not the word you would usually use to describe a police lately that was how the Austin Police Department was.

Chief Fulton sat in his office patiently waiting a call that would bring back to life the department,Austin was a calm place no mayor crimes ever occurred except for that one case…but he dismissed the thought.

That case had gone terribly wrong,for a while the police in Austin were treated like trash for not being able to solve the murder.

Gradually they were able to get back their good grace,not all but he was finishing his coffee there was a knock on the door, "come in"the door opened and his secretary came into view.

"Sir, there is someone who demands to see you"

No one demanded to see him,unless it was his wife so he was curious. "Tell them I'm coming."

* * *

A woman dressed in a yellow dress,walked through the Department's hair was pinned up in a bun,and her purse bounced with every step she glares followed her until she stoped in front of the secretary's desk.

"I need to talk to the chief."her tone was firm,she looked straight into the secretary's eyes.

"Ma'am,is there a reason for the visit,was there a crime have you come to confess a crime?"The women ignored what the secretary had said.

"I need to talk to the head chief of this place."This time it was a demand not a request.

Sighing the secretary stood up and knocked on the chief's door.

"Sir, there is someone who demands to see you"she waited for the man's answer,silence,just as she was about to say something else the chief spoke up.

"Tell them I'm coming."

Henry Fulton took a seat across the woman, "Hello,ma'am,chief Fulton how may I help you."

The look in her eyes indicated that it was serious business. "I came here to see if you would reopen the murder case" His first thought was no, it became a cold case for a reason.

"I'm sorry but that case has been classified as unsolved with no new leads we can't reopen it."But even if they could he wouldn't if the case were to left unsolved again, their image would be affected.

"Please I'm begging you, it wasn't solved it needs to be!" she started raising her voice.

"I'm sorry but we did all we could."

Her eyes turned a dark shade, "obviously it wasn't enough. She deserves to rest in peace,you couldn't do even do that." with that she stood up.

She hit a nerve in the officers feelings. He had been there when the murdered occurred. He was just another police man, but he had seen how poorly the case had been handled.

The pain in the family's eyes. Those things never left you; they were just put aside in order to continue your profession.

"Ma'am wait!"she turned around and waited for him to finish.

"May I at least know your name?"he asked he was considering the possibility of reopening the case.

"If you can't help me,then you don't need to know my name."before she left,she threw a card with a number to the chief.

"That's my number if you decide to change your mind"after a few seconds her yellow dress was no longer visible.

He took the card and stared at the number,was he going to risk it the girl deserved put the card in his drawer.

This was not an easy was a question that filled his mind the rest of the was she?

Nobody recognized her,she was just a pretty lady who walked into the department.

All except a 25 year old cop who was sitting in the back of the knew who she was,she looked good but most of all she didn't look like that broken girl 6 years ago.

* * *

One foot,a pause,then the 's how she got out of her was starting to get dark,but she enjoyed coming here at this time.

Something about the darkness made her feel safe,no one could see her cry if she were to do it.

The gravel underneath her feet was the only sound heard in this then again what did she expect it was a _graveyard_.

It had been 2 years since she came to visit the simple thought that her lifeless corpse was buried beneath her was enough to send shivers down her body.

Austin,she hated this place,she hated coming back but what she hated most was that Austin the place where they couldn't solve her murder.

Finally after a coulpe of minutes of walking she reached the grave she was looking for,the name that was carved into the stone looked like it didn't belong there, it shouldn't be there she told sadly it was there.

_Amy Raudenfeld 1998-2016_

No matter how many times she read it, it still seamed only lived 18 Line represented her whole life.

"Hey Amy,I'm sorry I haven't come in a while.I've been busy in Manhattan,but that doesn't mean I forgot about you."

_Lauren _put the flowers down; she readjusted her bun before speaking.

"I visited those pricks who they call police,I asked for your case to be reopened and finally solved"

Lauren looked at the photo in her was taken on their first family vacation.

After her father and Farrah's wedding, Lauren and Amy started to get along. Until they considered each other family.

"They didn't give me an answer,but if they say no I swear I will find him. He should be in this grave not you" A tear fell down Lauren's cheek, quickly she brushed it away.

After siting in Amy's grave,she said goodbye and left.

A week that's all she would wait for them to call her.

For her sanity and for closure she hoped the answer would be a _yes_.

* * *

**I tried to keep Lauren's identity a secret, I hope you enjoyed me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello Peeps,After 1000 years I have finally has been so demanding and I lost part of the story so I had to write it after various attempts I´m done XD is appreciated!**

* * *

Lauren was eating her salad in a restaurant downtown. She didn't let out of her sight her phone. She knew it was useless, her attempts were probably not even considered for a second.

But there was that hopeful side of her that said they would help her and finally put Amy to peace. Just thinking about her made her loose her appetite.

It wasn't fair! Amy didn't deserve to be killed. She was so young, she had a life ahead of her. The list could be endless as to why Amy's death was so unfair, but at the end she was just another death to society.

Finishing her Ice tea, she called the waiter over and asked for the receipt. "Did you enjoy your meal?" The boy was skinny almost bonny like, he had dark brown hair and wore glasses.

But his smile was so full of life, it was almost as if working in this little restaurant was his life dream. Lauren just wanted to tell him to wipe that childish smile off his mouth.

Instead she gave him a small smile and put her credit card in his portable machine. "Yes everything was good….David" His name oddly matched his appearance.

He cleared the table and gave her the credit card back." Come back soon" Lauren almost rolled her eyes, but found herself putting a 10 dollar bill as Tip. She guessed the boy could need it.

"Sure I'll come back soon" That was a lie, after this trip she would surely never come back again. As she was driving to her hotel, A ringing sound was heard from her bag.

Carefully she took out her phone, crashing wouldn't be her ideal way to die. "Hello" Lauren didn't know who it was, but the call would be a very important one.

* * *

Henry was in his office as usual, he was looking over a file of a was clear it wasn't a break-in, the door was left open.

But the Wrenthton's wanted to be sure, they were a nice old couple and everybody loved them, so he double checked the case.

While searching in his desk for a pen he was met with the card the lady gave him. He knew he shouldn't but still he wanted to help her. He wanted to help her family and that girl,_ that girl_ who almost ripped apart the scene just to get to the dead body.

His curiosity got the best of him. Since he was only a simply policeman at the time of the crime he didn't have access to all the inside information. So he got into the database and typed what he needed.

_Amy Raudenfeld, Murder, April 10th, 2016, Austin, Texas. _Hundreds of archives came up. Some were the ones that were shown to the town, others forensic reports.

But one that drew his attention was an email saying that they had gotten a new clue. He looked for the response of the chief at the time. He found nothing. A million things went across his mid but he knew the answer.

_They wanted to stop looking bad at any cost._

He experienced it himself getting dirty looks while he was wearing his uniform. He couldn't even go to the coffee shop without being talked about.

But no matter what they did to them, it was their job to try to solve the murder. And they didn't even try their best. The yellow dress girl had a point and her words made him do some deep thinking.

The poor girl needed justice to be served, her family needed needed made a decision, it might upset many of his colleges but it was the right thing to do._ For her._

Grabbing the phone he dialed the numbers on the second felt like an eternity. Finally the call was answered.

"Hello" He tried to make his next words sound as good as possible. "Hello ma'm its chief Fulton, I am calling on behalf of your preposition." The lady remained Silent, which he took as a sign to continue.

"After a long time of consulting and seeing if we could reopen the case, We have come to the conclusion that this time we will find who Killed Miss Amy Raudenfeld."

_Silence…_

_Breaths…and finally a scream of happiness._

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for reopening the case "He wanted to tell her that it was their job but somehow it felt personal her words. "We will try our best; we will not stop until we shred the last evidence we have about the murder."

It was the best he could offer at the moment. "Thank you officer, Thank you so much" He knew that it was a slim chance that they could solve as long as he was chief, he would not turn the case as unsolved. He would try his best to solve it.

Chief Fulton was about to hang up but then he remembered he didn't know the girls name. "Ma'm,I don't know you name could I please have it?" There was a pause then she spoke.

"Sure, my names Lauren Cooper" With that she hanged up. He knew who she was, she was Amy's step sister.

_How could he ever forget her name._

* * *

The birds were chirping, the sun was at its maximum shine. The dry hot air was driving many people crazy. The ice cream stands were full; many people were drinking icy drinks.

Liam Booker walked quickly trying to escape the sun. His uniform was getting soaked thanks to the sweat that was dripping out of his forehead.

He decided that it would be a better idea if he were to stop by a store and buy a refreshment. Entering a small business called "Fresh 'N Stop".

The cold breeze felt good coming from the hot air. "Hello Welcome" a boy said smiling at the just smiled at him.

Surprisingly for the size of this business, it was full. Being a cop didn't give him any special treatment, he was glad they didn't treat him bad, He found himself at the back of the line.

Trying to decide what he would order he didn't notice the blonde lady that was in front of him. She was wearing a blue dress with white flats.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Except when he heard her talk, it wasn't any ordinary lady it was her, Lauren.

He wasn't surprised he saw her when she entered the police station a week ago; he also heard the rumors going around about the Raudenfeld case being reopened.

"Hi, came back what can I get you? "The boy obviously knew her, which meant it wasn't her first time coming here.

"Can you give me an iced tea and a muffin please." The boy nodded and went over to the machine to make it.

Liam wasn't going to let this opportunity go, he hadn't talked to her in a very long time, "Lauren?" Slowly the lady turned around.

Her face was unreadable; they were relatively close before the incident. "Oh…Liam, I…how are you doing?" She was shocked. But most of all she didn't want to see anyone from the past, from their past.

Her attention was drawn back to the boy. "It would be $12.50 Miss" She paid and was starting to leave before Liam spoke up.

"Lauren, wait up. Please "Lauren was still doubtful. But she gave a small smile. Liam quickly ordered and paid. When his order was ready, he rushed to Laurens side.

"Do you want to sit?" He pointed to the tables outside. They sat down, it was awkward at first. Liam was the first to speak. And maybe his first words weren't the appropriate ones.

"I heard a rumor about the case being reopened…But I didn't know if it was true."

"I know being a cop in this shitty tone may be boring, but why the hell would you care. It's none of your buissness"Lauren said standing up.

"Lauren…That's not what I meant."

"To you Liam it's just news….Rumors perhaps but for me and my family this is something we don't just need we deserve…for her. So would you do me favor and at least show some respect!" Liam was ashamed.

"I didn't…mean it like that, Lauren I knew her too…she was my friend, It was horrible seeing her.."Lauren cut in. "Just stop…okay. I don't need to relive those memories I already think about it enough."

Lauren thought about it daily. After countless therapy's, Counseling, Crying she managed to reach a point where the memories didn't hurt as much.

"Look, Liam…The chief he…said they would reopen the case."

It wasn't just reopening the case, looking at old evidence. It was about revisiting old wounds.

"Oh I…"Liam was searching for words to say. "I have to go…I need to do something."

"It was nice seeing you Lauren." Liam stood up and watched as Lauren got into her car and waved bye.

He got up and went to his cruiser. He hoped everything would work out. Like everyone else all Liam wanted was for Amy to rest in peace.

He used to have a good relationship with Amy. Despite what everyone else thought.

Amy was full of life, But could also be shy. At first the only thing in common was that they both loved the same girl…But as time went on and things changed. They became friends, hanging out creating inside jokes and being buddies.

Seeing her dead body, blood all around her was one of the worst things he had ever seen.

The day of her murder had started out normal...except for something that was suppose to happen, but it would have been considered a good thing.

If Liam had known That day would be the last time he ever saw Amy again.

He would had made his last words count.

He would have hugged her, so many things left unsaid.

Jokes to make her laugh.

But that wasn't his reality, instead there was a grave with her name written on it.

And a dead body inside.

After her death many things changed, for him and for everyone. The people who he once was best friends became strangers.

He still talked to Shane once in a while, life was going ok for him. He was starting his own Modelling company. He had a gift to make even the most talentless girl look good.

Liam didn't talk to Karma anymore...It hit her the worst. She was in love with Amy, and after her death she completely lost thoughts were cut short when he arrived to the Police Department.

Apparently there was a meeting and he had come in late.

"Booker, get your ass here now!" The Chief pointed to him.

"As some of you may have heard,There was some rumors going around about reopening the Murder Case"

He looked around, Many officers had confused faces, while others knew perfectly about the subject. Since he already knew it was true it didn't come as a shock when the Chief confirmed the rumors.

"I'm here to tell you as of right now The case is indeed reopened" Everything went into havoc, Many questions were made. Reclaims from the police men.

"Shut up" Chief Fulton shouted.

"The decision is made, I won't change my if you don't give it you 110% of cooperation and dedication I'll have you asses fired in a second."

Everyone remained silent.

"I understand the risks of reopening this very complicated case. But it needs to be solved. Officer Alden and Officer Lucas will be in charge of the press release we will give" Once he finished Officer Fulton returned to his office, the moment he left people started talking. Some were saying bad things about him while the ones that had more respect were afraid of how the town would react.

One thing that crossed his mind was

_How would Karma react?_

Even if she wasn't any where to be found,it still crossed his mind.


End file.
